Violet
Violet was a minor character and antagonist in Season 4 of Teen Wolf. She was first introduced as a freshman at Beacon Hills High School who was the girlfriend of Garrett and the good friend of Mason Hewitt and Liam Dunbar. However, it became clear after she killed the Werewolf Demarco Montana at the party at Lydia Martin's family lake house that she and Garrett were actually assassins known as The Orphans who were participating in the Deadpool hit-list of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. After killing Demarco, she and Garrett next went after Carrie Hudson and Brett Talbot, who, like Demarco, were members of Satomi Ito's Werewolf pack, though their attempt on Brett's life was unsuccessful. She then tried to kill Scott McCall, despite Garrett's warnings that he was too dangerous, which allowed him to neutralize her so that she could be arrested by Sheriff Stilinski. When Violet was being transported to a federal prison, she was captured by Kate Argent and her Berserkers to question her about The Benefactor and the creator of the Deadpool. Unfortunately for Violet, she did not seem to have the answers Kate wanted, and was subsequently mauled to death by either Kate herself or her Berserkers. Early Life Almost nothing is known about Violet's early life, but at some point in her youth, her parents died from unknown causes. She eventually met Garrett, whose parents were also dead, and the two began a romantic relationship and became a pair of assassins known as The Orphans, who were suspected of at least a dozen murders by the FBI. When she and Garrett learned of the Deadpool hit-list of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills, they traveled there and posed as high school students in order to get close to the most valuable and easy-to-find targets on the list, the members of the McCall Pack. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 4 Violet made her first appearance in The Benefactor, where she was seen getting off of the school bus at Beacon Hills High School with Mason Hewitt and her boyfriend Garrett. The three made plans to have a movie marathon together that night before they split up to go to class. However, that evening, Liam Dunbar, believing that he was being invited to a party at Lydia Martin's family's lake house rather than a supernatural intervention by the McCall Pack to help him through his first full moon as a Werewolf, invited his best friend Mason to join him. Unfortunately for the pack, Mason, in turn, invited dozens more people to come to the lake house "party" as well, including Garrett and Violet, forcing Lydia to entertain the horde of party guests while the others dealt with Liam and Malia Tate's transformations. After Demarco Montana, an employee at the town's liquor store who was well known for being willing to sell underage teenagers alcohol for a price, delivered a keg to the party that Garrett had secretly ordered, he went out to his car to find that his tires had all been slashed. This angered him so much that he temporarily lost control and began to transform into a Werewolf with glowing gold eyes and claws, though he was able to use the Buddhist mantra "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth" in order to calm himself down. Just then, Violet appeared behind him and wrapped a garrote around his neck as she choked him severely. Though Demarco fought against her, she pushed a button on the end of her garrote that caused the wire to burn red hot, burning through his skin, muscles, and bones until he was fully decapitated. She then quickly snapped a photo of his body on her phone before returning to the party, slipping the garrote over her own throat and revealing that her weapon doubled as a bolo necklace with an onyx pendant. When she walked over to Garrett, he revealed that he just got a text message from their "mutual friend" that indicated the funds had been deposited in their account and showed her the text from The Benefactor. Hours later, Lydia and Kira Yukimura cracked the computer code that Lydia had unconsciously written in a Banshee fugue state and uncovered the first portion of the Deadpool hit-list of supernatural creatures, which included the two of them, Scott McCall, Derek Hale, and Demarco Montana, among others. In I.E.D., Violet was shown chasing after another person on the Deadpool, a Beta Werewolf named Carrie Hudson, whose hand she managed to cut off with her thermo-wire garrote. Though Violet was able to find Carrie where she was hiding in a school bus at the high school, Carrie was able to get away from her once again by kicking her onto the floor and lightly scratching her neck with the claws on her remaining hand. However, Carrie ran right into Garrett, who was in his SUV and who tricked her into thinking he was there to save her before locking her into his SUV and stabbing her to death with his double-bladed knife. The next day, Garrett saw Violet's claw marks on her neck and asked her if she was okay, but Violet insisted that she could handle the scratches so long as they were going after the higher-value targets on the Deadpool. Garrett agreed that they were, and later that day, Violet brought him to the chemistry lab and showed him the rare yellow wolfsbane she managed to procure, which she claimed was both very rare and very expensive. She then explained that he would only need to nick whichever Werewolf they went after with his wolfsbane-coated knife to quickly incapacitate their target before she implied that she was much more eager to go after Scott McCall than the mysterious Beta they had planned on killing, since he was valued at $25 million. However, Garrett insisted that the Beta they intended to go after was worth a lot of money as well and brought up the fact that Scott was far too dangerous due to his role in defeating the Alpha Pack, which disappointed Violet. She attended the lacrosse game that night with Sydney, where she watched from the bleachers as Garrett flicked out his knife (which had been concealed in his lacrosse stick) and injured a Beta Werewolf named Brett Talbot who played for Devenford Prep's team. When the paramedics brought him to the locker room to check him over, Violet knocked out all of them before going after Brett, who began to desperately crawl away, unable to walk due to his injured leg. Brett demanded to know what she did to him, so she explained that he was cut with a wolfsbane-laced blade before she pulled out her thermo-wire garrote and pushed the button so it would glow red with heat. However, though it appeared as though she was going to kill him with it, she was really lying in wait for Scott to come investigate what had happened. When he did just that, Violet caught him off-guard and wrapped the garrote around his neck, informing him that even though Garrett told her not to go after him, she was gleeful at the thought of catching an Alpha. Unfortunately for her, the thermo-wire barely even burned him, and his eyes glowed bright red as he ripped the necklace out of her grip before grabbing her in a choke-hold and slamming her against the wall to knock her out. After Stiles Stilinski came to check on Scott, he found Violet laying unconscious on the floor, and Scott instructed him to call his father for further assistance. In Orphaned, Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies came to the high school to arrest Violet for her attempted murders of Scott and Brett. When Deputy Parrish put her in handcuffs and led her away, she noticed his name badge and recognized it from the Deadpool list before asking him if he was named Jordan Parrish. Meanwhile, Special Agent Rafael McCall came to check on his son Scott, but when he saw the weapon Violet used against him, Agent McCall realized that she was one of the two assassins known as The Orphans and confronted her. He went on to bring up the fact that her thermo-wire garrote is in the FBI's files as a weapon used in over a dozen unsolved murders before insisting that Sheriff and his deputies find Garrett, who had vanished after Violet was apprehended. The next day, Garrett coerced Scott into helping him break Violet out of federal custody by stabbing Scott's Beta Liam in the chest with his wolfsbane-coated blade and hiding him in a well in the Beacon Hills Preserve, refusing to give Scott Liam's location until he was reunited with Violet and had the $500,000 dollars he earned from killing Carrie Hudson (which Scott had confiscated after Violet's attack). Scott reluctantly did as he was told with regards to agreeing to help him free Violet, but when he and Garrett arrived at the location where they intended to break Violet out of an armored police vehicle, they found the van overturned and Violet nowhere to be seen. A moment later, a Berserker came out of the shadows and attacked them, killing Garrett in the process, and Scott realized that she must have been taken by Kate Argent before he was badly hurt as well. After awakening in the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, where Alan Deaton and Chris Argent, who had been tracking Kate and her Berserkers, were treating his wounds, the three filled each other in on what had happened on the road. Using the Berserker claw left in Scott's side as a source of their scent, Scott enlisted Chris' help in tracking Kate and her Berserkers to their new location, as he believed Kate to have captured Violet, who was now Scott's only hope at finding Liam before the wolfsbane killed him. Scott and Chris tracked Kate to Argent Arms International, a warehouse and front for the Argents' Hunter business that had been abandoned since Victoria Argent's death, but after another fight with Kate and her Berserkers, Scott found Violet's body in a back room, having been bound to a chair and mauled to death, likely by Kate herself after Violet didn't provide her the answers she wanted about The Benefactor. In Time of Death, during Scott's dreams while he was "dead" in the McCall Pack's plot to lure the Benefactor of the Deadpool out of hiding, Scott imagined that he found a laptop in one of Beacon Hills High School's classrooms which required a cipher key to open, just like the three portions of the Deadpool. After Scott typed in his own name as the cipher key, a new hit-list appeared on the screen, which consisted of The Mute, The Chemist, and The Orphans, the latter of which was the code name for Violet and Garrett's assassin-duo. Personality Violet was a manipulative, cunning, and ambitious young woman who was very skilled at putting on an act of being a sweet, naive teenage girl. She is completely driven by the desire to make money, and she demonstrated that she was perfectly willing to kill in order to increase her wealth through her career as a highly-paid assassin. Though Violet was a fierce fighter and quite skilled in weaponry and combat, her money-hungry nature often caused her to become overly impulsive without fully appreciating the potential consequences, a trait that ultimately led to her downfall after she attempted to kill Scott McCall, a True Alpha; he quickly defeated Violet by grabbing her in a choke-hold and slamming her head against the wall with just enough force to knock her out, allowing her to be arrested by the Beacon County Sheriff's Department before she was ultimately killed by Kate Argent. Despite her more negative qualities, she cared deeply for her boyfriend Garrett, and seemed to still be grieving the loss of her parents, judging by Violet's reaction to Rafael McCall's remark about her being an orphan. Physical Appearance Violet was a beautiful young woman with a tall, thin physique, warm brown skin, brown eyes and long black hair. She dressed in a very trendy and edgy style, which typically involved tight skinny jeans, boots, and a crop top paired with a leather jacket. She wore very little makeup and usually wore her hair down and straightened, but she was known for always wearing her bolo necklace with a silver and onyx pendant, which doubled as a thermo-wire garrote. Powers and Abilities As a human, Violet possessed no supernatural powers. However, she was very adept at combat and the use of weaponry, to the point that she was able to kill dozens of people, several of whom were Werewolves with enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, and healing. She also seemed to be at least moderately knowledgeable about herbology, as she bought a very rare yellow strain of wolfsbane that both acted quickly and lasted a long time, as she knew she needed something strong enough to impair an Alpha if necessary. Weaknesses As a human, Violet was mortal and thus was susceptible to any injury, illness, or conditions just like any other mortal. She was also known for being exceptionally money-hungry, which made her prone to risky and impulsive behavior in order to earn more cash, which ultimately led to her death. Equipment *Bolo necklace made of thermo-wire that doubles as a garrote *Rare yellow wolfsbane Etymology *'Violet': Violet is a feminine given name derived from the English word violet, the name of a small purple flower that was ultimately derived from the Latin viola, the genus of the flower species. It was a common name in Scotland beginning in the 16th century, and it came into general use in the English-speaking world during the 19th century after flower names became popular for girls starting in 1880 in the United States. Variants of the name in other languages include: Violeta (Bulgarian, Lithuanian, Macedonian, Romanian, Serbian, Spanish); Viola (Danish, Italian, Norwegian, Swedish); Violette (French); Violetta (Italian, Russian); Wiola, Wioleta, Wioletta (Polish). Trivia * During her brief time on Teen Wolf, Violet earned $250,000 in Deadpool winnings after killing Demarco Montana in The Benefactor. * Though she enrolled at Beacon Hills High School with her boyfriend Garrett to get closer to their potential Deadpool targets, it was stated by an assassin in Orphaned that she and Garrett "looked like teenagers," suggesting that they may have actually been in their late teens or early 20s, much like Ethan and Aiden, who posed as high school students but weren't actually teenagers. Gallery S4_Garrett_Mason_and_Violet.png|''The Benefactor'' 4x04_Garrett_and_Violet_at_party.png|''The Benefactor'' S4_Violet_searching_for_Carrie_Hudson.jpg|''I.E.D.'' 4x05_Garrett_and_Violet.png|''I.E.D.'' 4x05_Violet_with_wolfsbane.png|''I.E.D.'' 4x05_Violet.png|''I.E.D.'' S4_Violet_tries_to_kill_Scott.jpg|''I.E.D.'' 4x06_Violet_dead.png|''Orphaned'' Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deadpool Assassins Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins